Call of the hunt
by dax0042
Summary: What happens when a group of Russians and some of uncal Sam's best find themselves being hunted by the worst thing in the world. And their not on Earth anymore. Please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

Call of the hunt.

Chapter one: Where am I?

Pfc. Salvadore Guzzo of the 90th Infantry Division was shocked that he had survived a Nazi counterattack at Saint-Lo in France. He felt fear, not from the enemy, but from something in the sky that was not normal. It looked like a strange cloud.

Turning the corner of wrecked building, he saw a burning Nazi tank. The damage on this one was different. It looked as if it had been ripped open from the outside. The crew was missing, but there was plenty of blood. He had to call it in.

"This is Red One, does anyone read me, over," Guzzo said switching to a different frequency every time he heard nothing. "I repeat: this is Private First Class. Guzzo, Salvadore. I need to report a-" but the young private never got to finish, because the tank exploded, and all he saw was darkness.

When Guzzo woke up he noticed two things: his radio was gone and he was in a jungle. He was alone. As he got to his feet, he saw his M1 Grand lying in the dirt. Picking it up, he checked to see if it still worked. His rifle was in order, so he did an ammo count. He had seven clips, and one in the rifle, making sixty four rounds of ammo. He could see the sun shining through the tree tops, but the color of the dirt bothered him because it was the color of potting soil but had the texture of sand.

"I better find out where I am," Guzzo said out loud to himself, and headed off into the jungle. After ten minutes of walking, the private stopped at a small stream. He was very thirsty, and his canteen was almost empty, but he knew better than to drink from an unknown water source.

"Don't worry," a voice called out from the bushes, causing Guzzo to turn to the left. "It's safe to drink, because the sand stone is a natural filter."

Guzzo saw a man coming out from the bushes carrying an MG42 and a Mosin Nagant at his side. The young private could tell by his uniform that he was in the Russian Army, but he kept his M1 ready in case this soldier tried anything.

"I mean no harm," the Russian said calmly.

"Who are you," Guzzo asked, with a frown.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing," the Russian said with a smile.

"Guzzo, Salvador. Private first class. Assigned to the 90th Infantry Division at Saint-Lo," Guzzo said giving the Russian a salute.

"Private Dimitri Petrenko. Assigned to the 150th Rifle Division of the 3rd Shock Army," Dimitri said returning the salute. Guzzo lowered his M1, and shouldered it.

Both men sat down on some large rocks, because they were tired. As Guzzo watched Dimitri, he noticed the Russian had seen his share of battle. His skin was rough, his uniform was torn in a few places, and his weapons looked a little banged up.

"So tell me, Dimitri," Guzzo said wiping the sweat from his eyes, "how did you end up here?" Dimitri looked at him with confusion, trying to remember what happened before he found himself in this jungle.

"Three years ago, I was fighting at Red Square. The battle was awful, and my friends were shot too hell by the enemy. I was wounded, but I met Sergeant Reznov and he helped me escape the slaughter, in return I helped him kill a German officer named Heinrich Amsel. Then the enemy came and we were forced to jump into a canal, but escaped to fight another day."

"Then I was fighting in the German countryside, where I was captured by Nazi soldiers, but as I was about to be executed, some kind of ghost or something appeared and killed my captors. Then I passed out, and woke up here in the jungle."

"It sounds crazy, but it-" but Dimitri was cut short by a rifle shot, and the burning pain of the bullet going into his arm. Both men threw themselves backwards as they heard more shots.

"Stay down," Guzzo ordered. He laid down cover fire with his M1 Grand so Dimitri could get to better cover. Guzzo made his way toward the shooter, which sounded like a M1 Carbine.

"Why would someone use an M1 Carbine since its stopping power is not that good?" Guzzo thought to himself as he drew near the shooter's location. He knew that the shooter had not seen him, because he was still shooting at Dimitri. The young private waited for the shooter to reload and so he could strike.

After a few more shots were fired, he heard a clicking sound, and he knew the shooter's weapon was empty. Guzzo charged.


	2. Chapter 2

Guzzo tackled the shooter, and started to deliver punches to his face. When the fight was over, Guzzo saw that the one he beat up was an American soldier and by the logo on his shoulder patch showed that he was part of "Fox Company" of the 1st Infantry Division.

"I see that we have found another lost brother in arms," Dimitri said coming up behind Guzzo. Both men then tied up the unknown soldier, as they decided what to do.

"Let me have a look at your arm," Guzzo said. Dimitri held out his arm to him, as he pulled back his sleeve. The bullet wound seemed not to look that bad, but there was still blood coming from the wound. Guzzo treated the wound with care and soon patched up Dimitri. "Your lucky that it was a M1 Carbine," he said, "not many men like that weapon."

But Dimitri was not paying attention, because he was focused on the one who shot him. He needed to know who was this man. So the two of them waited until he woke up, and they did not have to wait long.

"Name and rank soldier," Guzzo ordered with his arms crossed. The American, looked at him, then at Dimitri.

"Alvin Bloomfield, Corporal of 'Fox Company' of the 1st Infantry Division," Guzzo looked at Dimitri with a smile, then back at the Corporal. "But my friends call me 'Brooklyn' because I was born in the Bronx."

"Well Brooklyn, you know now that we can leave you here to die, if you you try to shoot us again," Dimitri growled, threatening Brooklyn's life.

"Hey, I made a mistake alright," Brooklyn protested, "I thought you were those things that took me and my squad captive." Guzzo and Dimitri looked at one another with surprise, could he be telling the truth? Or was he just crazy?

Dimitri reached out and grabbed Brooklyn by the collier and pulled him close to his face. "What things?" he demanded.

Brooklyn looked like he was going to wet himself, because Dimitri was the most frighting man he had ever met, not counting his commanding officer. With a jittery voice he said two words. "The ghosts." Guzzo then remembered that he saw the strange cloud. The same could be said for Dimitri, he had seen a ghost kill the Nazi soldiers when he was taken captive. So this meant that the three of them all had been taken by these ghosts, but for what reason.

Brooklyn was then set free and got his M1 Carbine back, but he was warned that if he tried to run, Dimitri would shoot him where he stands. As the three of them walked through the thick steamy jungle, they could not shake the feeling that something was in the trees watching them.

In the trees stood a cloaked Predator, it watched their movements, seeing which one was stronger, and what sort of weapons they were carrying. Slowly it lowered itself onto a lower branch and pulled out it's telescoping spear, it was going to claim the life of Pvt. Dimitri, and then take his skull as a trophy. As the Predator pulled its arm back ready to send his spear into the Russians heart, his wrist gauntlet started beeping, revealing a holographic map of the area. The map showed three more soldiers near by. Two in front of Dimitri and the others, and one on the top left coming toward them. This meant more Predators would be near by also, so it would be hard to claim first kill.

Down on the ground, Brooklyn turned around it time to something move, but he could not tell what it was. Guzzo saw the confused look on the Corporal's face.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Brooklyn lied. He knew there was something in the trees, but he wanted to make sure the others saw it first before he started shooting. Just then he heard his name being called.

Not to far off was Roland Roger, a Sergeant in Brooklyn's unit, and Victor Denley, who was a Private in the same unit also.

"Brooklyn, where are you," Roger called out, his voice echoing through the canape, but he heard nothing. So the two of them walked off, but soon they came across fresh boot prints. Victor studied them, only to realize that they were in the middle of a trap. Looking up he saw two soldiers aiming rifles at him, but was surprised to see Brooklyn among them.

"Put them down guys, there on our side," Brooklyn said reassuring Dimitri and Guzzo that they were not the enemy. Victor and Roger were glad to see that Brooklyn was alive well, after their unit was taken.

"Brooklyn, you led us on a marry hunt, and now we find you with...these...," Victor was trying hard not to say something he might regret, for he knew that the Russian and the Italian American would most likely beat the crap out of him. "these fine soldiers, but I'm not sure we should not stay here," the others looked at him with confusion, but they agreed with him.

"Alright, check your weapons, ammo, and your gear," Guzzo ordered. Victor was not in the mood to listen to a guy who was part Italian, but what choice did he have? One by one they a made a list of what they had.

"I have tree rounds left in my M1 Grand, and seven clips at the ready," Guzzo said counting off what he had left.

"One MG42 with about a hundred and thirty rounds. I also have my Mosin Nagant with four rounds ready to fire, and five clips left so I have twenty nine bullets." Dimitri said spitting on the ground.

Brooklyn pulled up his rifle. "I have my M1 Carbine, full clip ready to fire, and four clips at the ready," it was not much, but he knew that it was his weapon of choice.

"I got a BAR with half a clip ready to fire," Roger said showing it to the others, "and five clips at the ready, with one Colt M1911, full clip with three more at the ready," he added. Turning to Victor, he saw that he was reluctant to say what he had.

Victor saw the look his friends gave him so he told them what he had. "I got a M1 grand with five clips at the ready and my knife," he said with a frown, for he did not like telling what he had in front of Guzzo. The reason for that was he never trusted the Italians, because they United States were at war with them.

So the five soldiers walked off to find out where they were. Guzzo could tell that the way Victor looked at him showed that he had some trust issues, but he knew that he would warm up to him. As Roger stepped over a log, his left foot slipped on the moss and landed face first in the dirt.

"Nice one," Dimitri joked. Just then a loud snap was heard, looking up Dimitri saw something move up into the trees, which was a Predator. He couldn't see it all that well, but when it's mask flashed it's yellow eyes, Roger saw it and drew his Colt. The predator saw this and aimed it's plasma cannon at the Sargent, but Dimitri fired at it with his MG42.

The predator quickly moved into cover behind the tree as bullets riddled the tree. It moved to a different place so it could first take out Dimitri. "Hold your fire," Guzzo shouted, "What are you shooting at?" The group looked at Dimitri, but then saw the tree that had been riddled by the MG42.

"I saw a demon," Dimitri said holding his weapon, his whole body shaking with fear.

"I saw it to," Roger said panting. He scanned the trees for the Predator, but saw nothing. Did he and Dimitri just see things that were not there? Or did they really see it?

Just then a loud roar was heard in the air. Looking up the soldiers saw the Predator jump down from its hiding place, before they could act it was in the front of them. Guzzo tried to raise his M1 Grand up, but the Predator grabbed it and punched him in the face knocking to the ground. Then it swung the M1, smacking Brooklyn in the chest, knocking him on his back.

"Kill it," shouted Dimitri, but as he tried to raise his MG42 the Predator's Plasma Cannon fired a bolt of energy that destroyed the MG42. The force of the blast knocked the Private backwards, sending him tumbling down a small ledge. As Victor and Roger raised their weapons, the Predator pulled out his Net Launcher and fired it. Net went soaring threw the air as wrapped around Victor, pinning him to a near by tree.

"You son of a bitch!" shouted Roger pulling his BAR up, "eat led." he fired his weapon at the predator, but its armor was to tough. Then the private realized that his weapon was empty, so he decided to charged it.

As Roger ran toward the Predator, he forgot that it was bigger then him, and with mighty sweep of its arm, Roger was knocked to the ground. As he tried to get to his feet, the sounds of Victor screams of pain could be heard, turning to his left he saw the Predator in front of his friend.

"Kill," the Predator said with very broken English. Victor eyes widened with fear as he saw the Predator pull out it's Telescoping Spear. The private tried to scream, but there was no sound coming from him, then the Spear was plunged into his chest.

Roger saw Victor's M1 Grand lying beside him, so he picked hit up and got ready to fire, but it was to late for his friend; the Predator had killed him. The private took aim at the one place that didn't have armor, the neck. Slowly Roger pulled the trigger, fired, and the bullet made contact with the back of the neck. The predator dropped to its knees as it gripped the side of its neck.

Guzzo then came up from behind the Predator, put his M1 grand to the back of it's head and fired. The bullet passed through the back of the skull and into its brain, killing it right there on the spot. When the fight was over, the soldiers looked at Victor's body, they had just lost a brother. Brooklyn and Roger was taking it the hardest, they went through hell together, and now in a blink of a eye Victor was dead.

They took his dog tag and buried him, but as they began to leave, more soldiers came from the bushes, and they were all from different units, but they had the same look; the look of revenge.

Guzzo, Brooklyn, Roger, and Dimitri knew these men because they had served with them.

"I see that our brothers have killed one of the head hunters," said one soldier, "and I am glad you still can cheat death, Dimitri."

"And to you, Reznov," Dimitri replied.


End file.
